deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mulan vs Tarzan
Mulan vs Tarzan is a What-If Deathbattle created by Friendlysociopath featuring Mulan and Tarzan from Disney's Renaissance era of movies. mulan-vs-tarzan1.png Tarzan vs Mulan.png|Jugboy mulan-vs-tarzan2.png mulan-vs-tarzan3.png Description Two Disney Renaissance characters rise from unlikely roots to battle one another to the death. Interlude Wiz: Disney characters from the golden age, rising from hardship and trial to become heroes of legend. Boom: It's 'Be a Man' against 'Son of Man'! Wiz: Fa Mulan from the 1998 film of the mythical character. Boom: And Tarzan from 1999's adaptation of his famous adventures. Wiz: It's a battle of the ages, from a 4th century Chinese warrior to a 19th century jungle man. Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and abilities to find out who would win a Deathbattle. Mulan Wiz: Long ago in 4th century China, the dynasty found themselves under a deadly and unrelenting assault from the Huns. Boom: These guys mean business! You can tell by how yellow their eyes are! EVIL WALKS IN THE EAST! Wiz: Shan Yu, the leader of this army, had brought hundreds if not thousands of Huns across the Great Wall in order to destroy China. A man of few words and even less mercy- he would willingly and evenly happily slaughter anyone or anything that got in his way. Boom: With such a deadly and dangerous force on their doorstep- you can bet China gathered their greatest warriors together in order to confront this grave threat! Wiz: Those guys lost. Under the command of General Li they tried to hold a mountain pass in order to protect the people of China. Shan Yu wiped them out to a man and left none alive in either the vanguard or the village they tried to protect. Boom: Enter the second-string. Wiz: General Li's son, Li Shang, was given command of a newly formed company of Chinese soldiers; featuring the young men of China. Boom: Well, except for one. Mulan's Decision Wiz: Mulan took it upon herself to impersonate a man so that she could serve in her father's place. She was certain his old injury would see him dead or disgraced in battle and so cut her hair, took up her father's sword, and went to train in the Chinese army. Boom: Mulan managed to pull it off, fooling Li and everyone else in the company into believing she wasn't female. Wiz: But tricking them was only half the battle, Mulan walked and talked like a man, but she had to learn how to fight like a man. Boom: She had to learn that Chinese business- to defeat the Huns ! Wiz: While initially Mulan seemed to fail at every turn, eventually she soon caught up and even surpassed the rest of the soldiers; becoming the finest of warriors in the company. But despite the company's completed training, it wasn't until Mushuu interfered that they were sent off to battle- swords and armor ready to go. Boom: And they went- singing and carousing- right up until reality slapped them in the face. Wiz: Li learned his father, along with the entire vanguard of the Chinese army, had been killed by the Huns. He led the company farther along the pass and eventually came across Hun archers. Boom: With a generous amount of firepower and over-kill, the company blew up the archers, just in time for Shan Yu to show up with the real threat . Wiz: Hopelessly outnumbered, the rest of Mulan's group accepted honorable death on the battlefield as the end. Boom: But ain't nobody and no Mulan got time for that. She charged the entire Hun army and dropped a mountain on them. Wiz: Later, Shan Yu would survive and come back and Mulan would defeat him yet again, catching his sword in her fan and disarming him before Mushuu dealt the fatal blow with a massive firework. Boom: It all goes to show that being a man doesn't automatically make you a hero- even a girl can save the world if she puts her mind to it. Wiz: As Mulan graduated from completing the same training as the others, she is capable of many things: she can split a foot of stone in half by striking it with her head, dodge and fire arrows with extreme accuracy and precision, balance atop beams in a running river, and she's familiar with basic martial arts as well. Boom: Her military equipment consists of a double-edged Chinese straight sword, a bow and arrows, plus the Chinese armor she wears into battle. Wiz: With quick wit and a desire to prove herself and follow her heart, Mulan proved herself to be an incredible warrior. Boom: Just ask Shan Yu. That guy could slice through massive wooden doors and pillars in a single blow- Mulan not only outfoxed him, she caught his attack in a simple fan and disarmed him. What a girl. Wiz: Forget girl or boy, Mulan's a hero, pure and simple. Tarzan Wiz: Deep within the jungles of Africa, there live many strange animals that go on without human life. Boom: One such animal is Tarzan. Two worlds- one family Wiz: At a young age, Tarzan was orphaned by Sabor the leapord after she killed his mother and father, along with the son of the great apes Kerchak and Kala, who became something akin to Tarzan's father and mother. Boom: The little guy had a bit of a rough childhood. He wasn't allowed to play all the other gorilla games and his lack of a red nose made him less than useful for Santa. Wiz: But eventually, once he'd proven his courage, his allies and friends started teaching him how to handle his new world. Tarzan's own quick-thinking and adaptability soon helped him not only survive in the jungle- but thrive in it . Boom: He learned the way of the jungle and quickly became a force to be reckoned with- he even took on Sabor all those years later and killed her to avenge his family and save Kerchak. Wiz: At the pinnacle of his triumph, Tarzan suddenly encountered a new kind of being in his jungle- man. Boom: Or rather woman cause I'm looking at Jane and BAM is that yellow flattering or is it just me? How does she keep all that make-up working in the jungle? Wiz: Jane taught Tarzan what it means to be human and he in return tried to show her and her father his ape family. But unknown to them all- their guide, Clayton, was a hunter that captured and sold animals. He imprisoned the humans and then set out to capture the gorillas. Boom: But Tarzan broke free with the help of his friends and led an animal army to beat down Clayton's forces. Wiz: Tarzan's father-figure, Kerchak, was killed during the battle and Clayton himself perished through his own actions. Despite their misgivings, both Jane and her father ended up staying with him in the jungle. Boom: And in the jungle, Tarzan is the king. Wiz: Technically he's Lord of the Jungle, but otherwise this is an accurate assessment. Despite being a human, Tarzan has somehow managed to copy the movements and abilities of many jungle animals- such as the knuckle-based movements of the gorilla, the swinging through the trees of small monkeys, and so on. Boom: With a life of constant danger, Tarzan has developed finely tuned senses that would make any hunter jealous. He's so aware of himself and his environment that he can catch an arrow fired at him from behind with ease. Wiz: And despite his lack of human interaction, Tarzan is extremely good at reacting to weapons, within seconds of being introduced to a gun and sword he was respectively dodging the shots and even crudely fencing with a French foreign legion officer. He's even used dynamite before when the situation needed it- on his first try he correctly identified where to place the charges to blast open a new home for a group of rhinos. Boom: But probably most unbelievable about the guy is his strength. My god what were the writers on when they did some of this? Wiz: Tarzan subdued an adult gorilla in his movie, yes, but his tv show sent his strength to a new level. He could stagger and even kick around elephants as well as hold a plane in place against a raging river using only the strength of his toes. Boom: Man, fast enough to outrun any animal, strong enough to fight any of them off, and smart enough to work around the few he can't; what a guy! No wonder he's King of the Jungle. Deathbattle Mulan kept her silence as the military unit trudged forwards. Her hair had grown out since her training days and the bun wasn't fooling anybody anymore so she kept her helmet solidly on her head to ensure nobody could notice. While China overall had accepted a female warrior had saved them, in practice she still unnerved many a man and keeping up the facade of being just one of the boys helped keep the unit functioning better. She found it slightly irritating that she was, again, stuck with transporting the firework cannons but Shane had made a good point- she had a horse. Shang himself led the forward unit and wasn't currently in her sight but Mulan didn't worry- he was an able warrior in his own right. They were traveling around the edges of a jungle, Shane had refused to enter since it was out of their way but Mulan was curious about it still- she'd never been in a jungle before. Unfortunately, Mushuu still hadn't matured enough to not set off the fireworks. A soft fzz could be heard before the flaming weapon went flying past and into the jungle. Mulan glared at the tiny red dragon as he apologetically shrugged. "Sorry girl, I'm just excited we're back on a journey again! Forgive a guardian?" Mulan stared him down, "I forgive you, now stay here where and don't touch anything." She turned to look at the rest of the men traveling with her, "Tell Shang aweapon was accidentally fired towards the jungle- I'm going to go check and make sure we haven't lit the entire thing on fire." Mulan strapped her bow to her back and made sure her sword was sheathed before she set off into the jungle, hoping to find nothing more than a smoldering crater that was no threat to anyone. Before long the light from outside no longer reached her and the ground underfoot was more plant than stone. Mulan couldn't believe how far the shot had gone. After what seemed like hours, she broke into a clearing and found what she was looking for, and what she had feared. The rocket had hit a brown animal of some sort- it looked like a monkey but much larger and it had no tail. The beast had burned to death, that much was clear, its frenzied attempts to put itself out had proven useless without a nearby source of water. Mulan bowed her head in sadness. Thud. A pale man clad in nothing but a loincloth had emerged from nowhere, Mulan started in surprise as he tenderly picked up the body of the big monkey, holding it close before slowly, almost reverently, lowered it back to the ground. The glare he sent Mulan's way was unmistakable. He yelled out in a gutteral tongue unknown to her and Mulan instinctively put her hand on her sword. She didn't know how to communicate with him and he was obviously enraged at the loss of the monkey. Tarzan was indeed angered, this human was worse than Clayton, he didn't even want to skin or eat the gorilla- he just had killed her with fire. He would pay for this act. He hefted up his spear and gave a roar of rage as he prepared to charge. FIGHT Mulan didn't hesitate, she drew her bow and in a single practiced movement let fly with an arrow as she kneeled low. The arrow sped forwards directly at Tarzan's bared chest but was caught in his hand before the tip could pierce him. Tarzan hurled the arrow aside and bellowed in fury as he charged Mulan. He thrust forwards with his spear and growled in frustration as Mulan twisted aside- the tip glancing off her armor. He recovered and stabbed again- though Mulan had tossed aside her bow in his face and drawn her sword- ruining his attack. Mulan parried Tarzan's spear aside and but kept close, seeking to stay within range. It was evident that Tarzan was not trained in how to use his spear to its full effectiveness such as using both ends. That was something she could exploit. He stabbed at her again and this time she responded appropriately, bringing one arm up to push the shaft aside while making a short cut with her blade. She experienced mixed results. Mulan dealt a shallow cut across Tarzan's chest as he jumped backwards, but Mulan gasped in pain from the arm she'd used to push aside the spear, Tarzan was very strong, stronger than Shang, stronger than Shan Yu? She briefly held her hurt arm to her chest and backed away- needing a moment to breathe. Tarzan snarled and ran up a tree, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Mulan held her breath as she realized how dangerous her situation was. Tarzan was clearly in his element and she was not. The realization was confirmed as Tarzan swung past on a vine and kicked at the young Chinese warrior. Despite raising her arms to block, Mulan was hurled through the air and sent rolling along the ground, next to the burning embers of the firework. Mulan frowned and looked at the nearby jungle, in particular how dry it seemed, she had no choice. She swept her arm through the embers, hurling the sparks into the foliage and starting a blaze. She gained her feet and warily backed away as the fire spread; faster than she'd thought it would. Tarzan roared from the bushes and Mulan broke into a run- heading off into the trees away from him and towards the fire. Tarzan gave chase, leaping from tree to tree and vine to vine. However, the flames climbed and filled the air with smoke. Soon he found it harder to breathe, burning vines lashed out at his arm and hurt him, forcing him to descend back to the ground to continue the chase. The man had set fire to his home- what little mercy he might've possessed had been removed in the wake of this new destruction. Mulan crashed through the undergrowth, leaping over burning roots and skidding along moss-covered rocks as she tried to find her way free of the flaming vegetation. She rounded a tree and saw blessed daylight not far away, near the edge of the jungle! She praised the ancestors and made directly for it. Mulan took only a few steps before she caught a glance at her raised sword- and the Tarzan closing in reflected in it. At the last instant, Mulan ducked and slashed upwards with her sword, cutting Tarzan's already burned arm and drawing a stream of blood. He tumbled past and regained his feet, growling at his wounded limb. This man was fast and quick-thinking, not like Clayton. Mulan wasted no time, lunging forwards and cutting at him yet again, for Tarzan stood between her and freedom. Her sword bit deeply into the spear's wooden length and Tarzan gripped it firmly and hurled Mulan aside as though she weighed nothing. Mulan was thrown to the ground and sent rolling for what seemed like an eternity. She looked up to see Tarzan preparing to thrust the spear downwards in a killing blow. Mulan twisted aside as the spear-heard pierced the soft ground underneath her. With a swift kick, Mulan shattered the weapon completely, breaking it just below the tip and leaving Tarzan with only a long stick in his hands. Tarzan grabbed at the sharp end of his broken weapon, now resembling a knife, before lowering himself to the ground; akin to a jaguar ready to pounce. Mulan slowly stood as she noted the fire had passed them, obscuring her exit in whirling flames. Escape might be possible, but only if she could deal with the savage first. Tarzan hurled the stick at her and Mulan ducked to avoid it- taking her attention off of Tarzan for one instant. Tarzan closed on Mulan with blinding speed, the ape-man tried to stab at her but Mulan lashed out with her sword; using her reach to keep Tarzan far away. The two slowly stalked one another as Tarzan tired of games, charging forwards yet again. This time Mulan was too slow in getting her guard up and she found herself with her sword locked against Tarzan's dagger in a battle of strength. It was a fight any normal man would've lost- Tarzan was not a normal man. Mulan lost in an instant as Tarzan pushed her and sent her blade flying through the air. Mulan, desperate to avoid the knife, brought out her fan and caught the next thrust in it; with a twist of her wrist she likewise disarmed Tarzan. His weapon tumbled through the air and landed in the midst of the burning patch of jungle. The ape-man slammed his shoulders into Mulan and carried her backwards in fury, slamming her into a tree. Mulan's hair tumbled free as Tarzan savagely struck her chest again and again. Her armor was torn from her body and Tarzan halted for just a moment- startled that his foe was a woman! Mulan struck at him, throwing first one punch, then another, then a kick; his lack of skill wouldn't allow him to defend properly against the attacks. Mulan put everything she had into every blow- sending Tarzan reeling in pain from the repeated hits to his face and chest. The rapid onslaught of martial arts kept Tarzan dazed as Mulan dealt a spinning kick with enough force to knock Tarzan to the ground. Panting with exertion and sweating from the heat of the nearby inferno, Mulan grabbed the crude dagger and knelt besides Tarzan, stabbing at his chest in a final, killing, blow. Tarzan caught the dagger with one arm, twisting about like a demon as he knocked Mulan's feet out from under her. Mulan cried out as Tarzan straddled her prone form and brought the dagger above his head and plunged it deep into Mulan's chest, ending her life with a cry of his own. He hauled her still body into the air above his head and let fly his scream of triumph at avenging his mother and preventing further damage to his jungle. K.O. Results Boom: Guess boys really are better than girls. Wiz: It's not quite that simple. Tarzan in the movie alone was a determined man of superhuman strength, but that alone wouldn't have thwarted Mulan's advantages in skill and equipment. Boom: So what did? Wiz: Well, his tv series actually made Tarzan absurdly strong. He was capable of kicking entire elephants through the air and could even hold a plane against a raging river with his feet alone. With that much strength, even Shan Yu would've been a weakling in comparison. Boom: While both of them were good at thinking on the move and making use of their environment, Mulan ultimately wasn't packing the physical stats to keep up with Tarzan. He's so good he can catch an arrow fired from behind him without even looking at it! Wiz: And even a sword is not a foreign threat to Tarzan, his various battle with humans have involved him even dueling a man and winning when going up against a professional soldier armed with a blade. While his weapons might not be up to Mulan's standards, her armor would only delay the inevitable. Boom: I bet Mulan would've won if they hadn't fought in Tarzan's home turf. Wiz: Possible, but unlikely, Tarzan's speed and strength don't rely on the jungle and in the tv series he has often fought in additional environments like snow-covered mountains, forgotten realms with dinosaurs, deep mountain mines and so much more. From the intial movie alone he might've been more around Mulan's level, but the strength needed to kick an elephant through the air or hold fast a plane against a raging river is immense, easily enough for Tarzan to take out a human in a single blow- in fact he does just that against a professional boxing champion who visits. Tarzan accidentally hit the man once and he was knocked cold from a love-tap, let alone what Tarzan might've done if he really intended harm. Boom: I blame Mushuu, stupid dragon. I'm glad he's not going to be in the remake! Wiz: The Winner is Tarzan! Who will win? Mulan Tarzan Who are you rooting for? Mulan Tarzan Category:Friendlysociopath Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Fistfight Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles